I'll Never Fall in Love Again
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily gets her heart broken... Will it stay that way or will it be pieced back together? TWO SHOT!


A/N: So I was looking through our song title forum and realized I haven't wrote any one shots lately... LMAO! I'm also in a mood so I'm going to do a couple one shots for the song title prompt forum... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song! *snorts * I don't own my own muse either! She keeps owning me!

Prompt: I'll Never Fall in Love Again – Burt Bacharach

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily stared out into the dark night as tears rained down her face. Her heart was broken into a million pieces and she didn't think that it would ever be whole again. Her mind drifted to the one man she didn't want to think about so she shook her head and stood up from where she was sitting. She headed into her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of tequila from one of her kitchen cabinets.

She didn't even bother getting a shot glass to pour it in. She lifted the bottle and took a big swig. She was hoping that drinking would at least take her pain away for a while. She walked slowly back into her living room and back over to the window and sat back down in the window seat. Once again her eyes found comfort in the darkened sky.

She couldn't believe that he had ripped her heart out of her chest. She couldn't believe that he had ripped her heart out and then preceded to stomp on it like he did. Just thinking about what he did to her made her want to scream but she held it in. She knew that if she didn't die from all the pain and hurt she was going through right now that she would be stronger when she was finally done hurting.

As she took another swig of the tequila in her hands one thought entered her mind and she knew that it was the truth. She closed her eyes as a tear escaped as she thought I'll never fall in love again. She knew she would do whatever she had to do to make sure that she never fell in love again. She didn't like the pain that it was causing her. She had been hurt in the past but never as much as she was hurting right now.

She lifted the bottle back up to her mouth but looked at it in shock when she saw that it was empty. She sighed and before she even realized what she was doing she lifted the bottle up even higher and flung it at the wall. When she heard it break against the wall it was as if a damn broke inside of her. She started crying and she couldn't stop.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily woke up with a blinding headache and stiff. She blinked her eyes slowly and opened them. As she opened her eyes all the way open everything from the night before came rushing back to her. She gasped at the pain that hit her full force in her chest where her heart would be at if it wasn't broken into a million tiny pieces.

She sighed and pushed herself up from where she had been laying and stretched slowly once she was standing up. As she stretched she came to a realization on what she needed to do. She took one last look around her living room and when her eyes landed on the broken glass and she shook her head. Normally she would have picked it up but her mind was only on one thing. She made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

After picking out clothes and throwing more clothes on her bed she headed into her bathroom and started the shower. After stripping out of the clothes she had on she jumped in the shower and washed away the tears that were once again running down her face. She couldn't afford to cry if she was going to do what she needed to do.

After getting out of the shower she dried and dressed quickly and then walked back into her bedroom and over to her closest. She pulled out the suitcase and then headed back to her bed and started putting the clothes that were on the bed into her suitcase. After packing it she went back to her closest and pulled down a shoebox and a bag that was the shelf and once again went back to her bed and then grabbed her suitcase and then back down the stairs.

She set her suitcase, the shoebox and the bag down by the front door and then walked over to the end table by the couch. She sat down on the couch and pulled open the drawer to the end table and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She took in a deep breath and then let it out as she started to write the letter that would tear her heart out even more.

Once she finished the letter she put it an envelope and put a name on the envelope and then stood back up. She walked back over to her door and set the envelope on the table by the door before picking up her suitcase, shoebox and bag and then opened her front door up and walked out after making sure she had her keys on her. She looked back into her apartment once more and then closed the door and walked out of the home she had made for herself.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

He walked up to Emily's door and knocked. He knew that he had hurt her badly yesterday and he was hoping that he could fix some of it at least. He frowned when he didn't hear her or any sound coming from her condo. He knew that he had hurt her but he also knew that she wouldn't just ignore someone knocking at her door.

After a few minutes of knocking with no answer he sighed and fished his keys out of his pants pocket. Once he had them in his hand he picked her key out and put it in the door. As he opened the door and walked in he could feel that she wasn't home. He sighed and ran a hand over his face as he walked further into her home.

His eyes took everything in and his breath caught in the chest. He saw the broken glass and he closed his eyes. He had known he hurt her but until that moment he hadn't realized just how much. He should have called her last night like he wanted to instead of letting her think that he didn't love her. He opened his eyes and sighed and then made his way back to her front door.

As he neared the door his eyes caught sight of the envelope with his name on it. With his heart beating wildly he picked it up and opened it and then he pulled the piece of paper out of it. His eyes misted over as he read what she wrote.

_My Love, _

_I love you and I always will love you but I can't be around you. By the time you get this I will be gone. Please don't try to find me because I need this time away. You ripped my heart out and then you stomped on it. I could forgive you for almost anything but I can't forgive you for that._

_Even though I left I love you and I don't ever see myself stopping. You made my life bright but yesterday all the light went out in my world. I thought that you loved me but I guess now that I know differently. You proved to me yesterday just how very little you could love me. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you stop loving me or maybe it's just that you never really loved me to begin with._

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for whatever it is that I have done to you. I also hope that one day I can forgive you for what you've done to me. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll even be back. Never doubt that I love you and I am doing this to prove to you just how much I love you. I don't want you to have to see me day in and day out and make you hate me even more than you already do._

_Once again I'm so very sorry. I hope that you have a nice life. I love you and I forever will. I'll never fall in love again and I don't know if it is because you made me love you so much to the point that any other guy will pale in comparison or if it will be because you broke my heart to the point it will never piece itself back together. What ever the reason just know that you are the only man I have ever truly been in love with._

_All my love from my broken heart,_

_Emily_

The pain exploded in his chest and brought him to his knees. He had never meant to make her think that he hated her. He had never meant to make her think that everything he had said to her yesterday was her fault because it wasn't. His heart was breaking because he had treated Emily horribly and because he knew that he had broken her.

He finally managed to get up and walk out of her apartment. As he left he looked back once and silently vowed to himself that no matter how long it took he would find her and make her understand that everything he had said yesterday was a lie and that he did love her whole heartedly. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to survive without even seeing her every day even if he couldn't touch her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: This was originally gonna be a one shot but it is now going to be a two shot... the 2nd part will be up tomorrow... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
